


The Social Distance Wedding

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Skype, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: The coronavirus derailed Sherlock and John's wedding plans but they find an innovative way to tie the knot.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	The Social Distance Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Like many people, my job is currently on hold due to Covid-19. Stay safe everyone, whatever your situation!

The Coronavirus nearly made everyday life come to a standstill. Non essential businesses were closed and all public events were canceled. 

One of those public events was Sherlock and John's wedding. The two had decided to have a simple ceremony at the Kensington registrar office. They would honeymoon through Easter, giving both a nice long break. But registrar offices had closed to the public meaning all weddings were canceled. 

Judges came up with an innovative way to conduct ceremonies. For couples that still wanted to exchange vows and signed all the paperwork before the buildings closed, they could get married over Skype. Witnesses could also call in on video, preventing in person contact.

Sherlock was the one who suggested they Skype their wedding. John at first balked, but eventually decided it was a good idea, since they would already be home and they couldn't officially honeymoon.

Mycroft, Mike, Molly and Lestrade agreed to be witnesses through Skype. Mrs. Hudson insisted she be there in the flat, she'd waited years for her idiot boys to get together. She said she'd wear a mask. And she was already preparing to make the wedding cake. It was originally going to be two tiers, but she scaled it down to two separate one layer cakes: a honey flavored cake with buttercream icing, with piped honeycombs for Sherlock, and spice cake with cinnamon- chai flavored frosting for John. She would pipe dog tags and a cacedus on top of his cake to honor his service as a veteran and a doctor.

Rosie was going to wear one of her fancy dresses. She had three, and John and Sherlock let her pick it out. She pointed to the champagne colored one with the big bumblebee attached to the side. Her daddies approved of the choice.

The big day finally arrived. John's laptop was ready to go and the judge was on the screen. Sherlock's laptop had their friends Skyping in. Mrs. Hudson stood six feet apart, wearing her mask. Rosie stood between John and Sherlock. 

Sherlock was dressed in his signature purple shirt and black slacks, dark curls neatly combed on the top of his head. John wore his maroon cardigan, plaid shirt, and dark brown cords, which was one of Sherlock's favorite outfits on him. Mrs. Hudson had found two fake carnations and dyed them green, creating boutonnieres for the grooms. The two wore them with pride. 

The judge began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, under these most unique circumstances, to witness the marriage of William Sherlock Scott Holmes and John Hamish Watson. One thing this virus can't stop is love, and we are honored you two are choosing to pledge eternal commitment in these stressful and unpredictable times."

The judge smiled. "Sherlock and John will now exchange vows and rings."

As everyone looked on the two happy men promised to love and cherish each other, with Sherlock adding to not put thumbs in the bread box, and John vowing he would never again buy pumpkin spice flavored tea. Mrs. Hudson giggled through her tears.

Rings were exchanged and after the judge proclaimed them legally wed, Sherlock and John shared a tender, passionate kiss. They then knelt down and each kissed Rosie on her cheeks. The four year old giggled and grinned madly. 

Twenty minutes after the wedding, a delivery boy dropped off garlic bread, spaghetti, a bottle of wine, and a candle. _Angelo_ , Sherlock and John silently said together, smiling at each other. They would definitely pay him back for being so thoughtful. 

A celebratory lunch was shared with the newlyweds, Mrs. Hudson, and Rosie. After the food was put away, Mrs. Hudson blew kisses to the boys and headed home. Rosie was bathed, and dressed in her unicorn pajamas. Tired from the festivities, she went to bed and promptly fell asleep. 

And as for the happy couple? They took a nice, warm shower together and while Sherlock was rinsing John's hair, he bent down and kissed him on the shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad we got married like this. I couldn't think of a better way to do it than in our flat, with no large crowds and a quiet meal."

John turned to look at his husband, a loving gleam in his dark blue eyes. "It turned out to be wonderful. When things get back to normal, I'd like to officially celebrate with a family dinner at Angelo's, with Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Molly, Mike, and even your brother. I know Angelo's cooking and some Italian cream cake will keep him pleasant."

Sherlock gently kissed John on the lips and chuckled. "I'm sure it will. But for now, all I want to focus on is getting out of this shower, getting dry, and ravishing each other. "

"Mmm, that sounds like a _very_ good plan. "I love you so much my gorgeous husband," John said, reaching up to ruffle Sherlock's wet curls.

Sherlock sighed happily. "Say that again John."

"What, gorgeous?"

Sherlock shook his head and pressed a kiss to the nape of John's neck. "No... _husband_."


End file.
